When Worlds Collide
by AutumnStarr
Summary: RENAMED! Based on a very wacked out dream that I had. Teyla's long lost sister Teyilia arrives in full Kull Armor, the team then goes on a mission with Teyilia, and they run into some Wraith Woshippers, a stray Dart, and a very well kept safe room.


Woods, nothing but woods, why was it that every mission was to a place with woods? _Guess I'll find out soon,_ Teyilia thought looking around the thick woods at the place, it would make a nice summer home, that is, if the nighbors were nice. Her radio came alive with Johns voice, "Teyilia, see anything on your armors radar yet?" Teyilia smiled, she could clearly hear the resentment in Johns voice as he spoke, she still remembered the first time she entered Atlantis. She'd been wareing the same stolen armor she took from the SGC.

------------------------flashback---------------------------

The Stargate started up, "Unauthorized activation!" the warning voice rang out like always. John Teyla and Weir came out of Weir's office, "who is it?" Weir asked.

"I'm reciving no IDC, but I am getting a very low signal of the K band, audio only" the Tech said.

"Lets hear it" Weir said.

A raspy voice then came over the radio, as if the persone had been breathing hard, "if anyone can here me, I'm under attack, my unit is gone, this is the last place I know of that is safe, if you can here me, please respond" Teyilia said, her voice sounded oddly deep as if it were Goa'uld speaking.

Weir looked to John and Teyla, John nodded to open a channel and respond, Teyla didn't seem so sure. "go ahead open a channel see if yoiu get a response, do we have the address?" John said, the Tech nodded, "Ok that clears it" John looked to Weir, "go ahead and call back." He said, Weir nodded and did so.

"Attention whoever you are, how did you know of this base of operations?" Weir asked, "Also, who are you?"

Teyilia's voice came back sounding as if the person on the other end was under fire, "my name is currently unimportant right now, all I need is to get to a place of safety."

"Fine, but if you lie you will be taken prisoner." Weir said as Teyla went over to look at the powered up Stargate, the shield was up, so anything coming throu shouldn't make it.

"Why would I lie Dr. Weir?" came Teyilia's voice, "I was told of Atlantis but a few weeks past, but that does not matter now, can I come to your base or no?"

Weir looked to John, he shook his head no, Teyla spoke up, "This voice sounds like one I heard long ago." She turned to look to Weir as if to say, let the person throu, but Weir was not taking any chances.

"Fine, here is the deal, you wait until we come to us to help you out, we cannot risk you bringing enimes into Atlantis, we... ah!" Weir took her radio off as gunfire was heard and a few shots hit the shield everyone looked to the Stargate.

"Weither you like it or no Dr Weir, I'm coming throu now." Teyilia said stepping into the Stargate, and coming out in one piece inside of Atlantis, seeing the Kull Warrior, John and everyone else brought up their weapons, Teyilia didn't move as the Stargate shut down, other then to reach for her helmet. The soldiers kept their weapons ready to fire as Weir called down, "Who are you?"

Teyilia took off her Kull helmet, her jet black hair falling to her elbows. "My name is Teyilia, I bring bad news for one called... Lt. Col. John Sheppard." Teyilia said in a calm battle scarred tone of voice as she held her helmet in one hand as it dangled.

"That's me, what's the news?" John said showing himself on the overlook point in the control room.

"Orders from Earth, I'm to join your team." Teyilia said. John looked as if he'd eaten a live clam

---------------------end flashback--------------------------

Teyilia then jolted herself back to the present and answered John, "Nothing yet, only a few empty homes, but there is food still on the fire." from far away or even up close Teyilia looked just like a Kull Warrior, intimidating and forboding, the armor was light yet Teyilia had been in training most of her adult life, which was... the last twelve years. Which meant that she had the same strength levels as a fully trained Kull.

"Nothing on this end, Teyla you see anything?" John said over the radio.

"Nothing yet, other then what looks to be a well used path." Teyla said over the radio, "I'm heading for Teyilias postion now but I don't see anything."

"Great, you two stay together, Carson and Rodney are headed your way as well." John said.

"Copy that" Teyilia said as Teyla appeared on a hill not far away, apparently she was still trying to figure out who Teyilia truly was as she has heard her voice before, Seeing Teyla on the hill Teyilia spoke into her radio, "Over here." she waved a arm to show where she was.

Then Ronon's voice broke in over the radio, "Found a house, as well as a pair of eyes peeking out, should I go in?"

"Where are you?" John asked.

"Closer to the Ladies then you are, about half a mile from the 'gate." Ronon said.

"Stay put Ronon, Teyla, Teyilia, you two join up with Ronon and see what's up" John said.

"Got it." Teyilia and Teyla both said at once heading off for Ronons location. When they got there they found Ronon standing next to a post in the center of the street, he pointed to a house, and since Teyilia was inside the Kull Armor the pair of eyes had ducked out of sight. "In there?" Teyla asked as Teyilia turned to the building, Ronon just nodded.

Teyilia walked up to the door and found it unlocked and pushed it open with one hand fully waiting for gunfire or the like to come out as both Teyla and Ronon aimed their weapons as Teyilia entered the building. The place was like a bar from a medevial times peroid, people looked to the door as Teyilia stood there, tall and forboding, some went for the weapons as the Kull Warrior entered and stood by the door as Teyla and Ronon entered thankfully with their weapons aiming at the ground or put away.

One man looked to the three and spoke, "You are not the Wraith?"

Teyla answered, "No we are from, until recent times Atlantis, now we have been relocated since the city's destruction a few months past." Teyla lied.

"Then you must feel the need for food and drink, coming in and please uh... introdeuce yourselves." the Barkeep said, looking to Teyilia and Ronon, both of whom looked very intimidating, even without the Kull Armor Teyilia still looked intimidating due to her training and strong arms.

"I am Teyla Emmagan of Athos, this is Ronon Dex of Sateda, and our bodyguard, Teyilia of Kel'tarn" Teyla said with a bit of a lie of where Teyilia was truly from, when Teyla said she had heard the voice of Teyilia before a long time ago, it was true, somehow Teyilia got to Earth from the Pegasus Galaxy and stole the Kull Armor the SGC had for study, the only suit they had at that. Plus Teyilia was actually truly from Athos, but was taken by the Ancients to Earth and raised there, only she had met Teyla briefly as a very young girl before the Ancients came. Teyilia had told Weir, John and Teyla the truth of where she came from, and Chaya had confirmed what Teyilia had said. Which it turn made Teyla overjoyed that her older sister was back home again.

"Good, come in and close the door, your bodyguard there, what'll he have?" the Barkeep asked looking to Teyla, who was giving the man a odd look, "Madam, what'll guy in the armor have? Does he even eat?"

Teyilia just turned her head to look his way. she looked ready to shoot the guy for calling her a male, but she held herself from doing it as Teyla spoke, "Teyilia is a female, though unseen by the armor that she wears, she is most surely female."

"My mistake, please what will have, a drink or two for each of you?" the Barkeep asked.

"Yes, thank you." Teyla said, "But only for myself and Ronon, for Teyilia cannot drink because of the armor."

"Fine close the door and sit down at table." the Barkeep said going for the drinks as Teyla and Ronon made their way to a table, Teyilia stood near the door in case something went bad she could keep the door clear.

The Barkeep brought two drinks for Teyla and Ronon, and started to make some small talk, "You say you used to be from the place called Atlantis?" he asked.

Ronon just looked at him, as Teyla nodded, "Yes, but it was recently destroyed, and we have been living on Kel'tarn ever since."

"Well, there was talk on other planets of those that defied the Wraith, which made them attack the place long ago in the past." the Barkeep said. "But then this mass awakening has everybody staying indoors at night."

"Really, how come?" Ronon asked.

"Well, the last time anyone went outdoors at night they were taken," the Barkeep answered, "The owner of the farmhouse to the far south of the Great Ring was the last to be taken, the place is empty now."

Teyla looked to Ronon then to her older sister who was still standing by the door, she looked to the Barkeep, "tell us good sir, where is this farmstead?"

"It is towards the Great Ring, but turn off the paved road when you are just out of sight from the town, follow the path going into the hills." the Barkeep said.

"You mean that big empty place that has a burned out barn?" Ronon asked.

"Yes, that is the place. But you confuse me, why do you want to go there?" the Barkeep asked as Teyla stood up to leave, Ronon downed the last of his drink and also stood.

"You say no-one has gone to the place since those living there had been taken?" Teyla asked, the Barkeep nodded, "Well, we will help find out what actually took them, but you must understand, we must do this ourselves." Teyla told the man as she started for the door. It was time to leave. Once outside the town Teyla radioed John as Teyilia and Ronon kept watch, "John, there is a farmhouse not far from the Stargate, it seems the owner was taken and the place was suppoedly burned, but Teyilia thinks it is not, she has the place on her armor sensors showing where it is."

"Does she see any lifesigns on that armor?" John asked as he Rodney and Carson appeared from around the bend.

Teyla looked to her sister, who shook her head no, there was no-one there. Teyla turned back to John, "There is no-one there, I think now is the time to go to this place."

John nodded, "Fine with me" he said, "I'll radio Weir an-" He started to say with a arrow hit him in the leg, "weapons free!" he yelled out as he fell off the paved road into the ditch next to it, the arrow sticking out of his leg, Then Rodney was hit, also in the leg, "Yeow!" he shouted falling to the ground as Ronon opened fire along with Teyilia firing three shot bursts from her wrist mounted staff weapons.

Then it happened, the worst sound John or Teyilia ever wanted to hear, Teyla screaming.

A arrow slammed into Teyla's left side and she screeched as she dropped to the ground, her hands keeping her from hitting the paved road face first as she spat out blood holding her side where the arrow hit Teyilia shouted something unintelligentable as she fired and backed up picking up her sister as Ronon covered for them, they couldn't go to the Jumper that was near the 'gate, the closest place they were to hide at was the farmhouse.

John was able to walk as well as Rodney, but not Teyla, she needed that arrow out of her side ASAP and Teyilia knew it, getting to the farmhouse at a fast run, Teyilia kicked open the front door and took Teyla inside, everyone else followed the two in, those firing on the team didn't follow them, but Teyilia picked up a odd sound, "That the 'gate opening." she said.

Then a Wraith dart came through and headed for the farmhouse, Ronon looked out a window as the steady whine of the Wraith dart got slowly higher as the Dart started up it's culling beam as it passed over the farmhouse, the beam came dangerouly close to Teyla making which then made her sister once more pick her up and carry her to the deepest part of the place as everyone else darted from room to room inside the two floor structure as the Dart made each pass.

While she was carried around from room to room Teyla spotted a door, "Teyilia, look, there!" Teyla pointed at the door, and Teyilia kicked it open and the two entered what looked like a basement of the place with all sorts of junk, things that were about WWII level technology in the place, there was an old rotary phone on what looked like a well kept desk.

Teyilia set her sister on a bench and took off her helemt and gloves so she could get a better grip on the arrow, looking to her sister Teyilia asked, "Ready?"

"Yes." Teyla said she winced at the pain as Teyilia pulled the arrow out and then grabbed a feild banage to place on the wound. As Teyilia was bandaging up Teyla the old seemingly useless phone rang, Teyla and Teyilia both looked at it for a minute as it rang, then they looked at each other, Teyilia though got up and went to the phone, being raised on Earth most of her life she knew what the phone was but the thought of one being on that planet of all places was just too much.

Teyla looked to her sister standing near the phone, she had a confused look on her face as Teyilia put her gloves and helemt back on before picking the phone up.

"Hello?" Teyilia said in as deep of a voice she could muster, "Can I help you?" the voice on the other end spoke, Teyilia answered, "There is no-one here by that name, you have a wrong number... donnot speak to me that way!" Teyilia put the phone back, hanging it up, she looked to her sister as if asking, "now what?"

Teyla and Teyilia both heard voices shouting as the Dart left, Teyla slowly stood, and went to the window, but it was too high for her to look outside, "Teyilia, help me here will you?" she called to her sister who nodded and set her knee like a step, which was just enough for Teyla to step onto and grab the window frame and peek outside, there were dozens of villegars, each was armed with a weapon of some kind, along with many Genii. Seeing the Genii teyla gasped and ducked back down.

"What is it?" Teyilia asked.

"Genii" came the answer.

"Just wonderful." Teyilia said then they both heard Ronon's gun go off. "This is just wonderful."

**To be Continued**


End file.
